


Melted White

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, tags updated as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Yogscast oneshots based on random words. Tags for specific works will be listed in the opening notes, and all pairings/characters will be listed in the chapter title.</p><p>(Most recent: Diagnosis.)</p><p>(ON HOLD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted White

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to start with these two.  
> Major, major domestic fluff. Not much else, really.
> 
> (Send in words here: http://ayveena.tumblr.com/ask ! I'll take character/pairing requests too. )
> 
> (THIS IS ON HIATUS WHILE I FINISH MY MAJOR WORKS.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalna's ill, and Xephos has to look after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word: Diagnosis  
> Tags: Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Illnesses.
> 
> (Accepting word prompts here: http://ayveena.tumblr.com/ask . You don't have to include characters/pairings if you don't want to, but I have no issue if you do!)

The stone brick walls of the bedroom seemed to drain all the life from it, painting everything a dull shade of grey only lit by the glimmers of the setting sun through the window. The air was cold, unpleasantly so, and Xephos found himself suppressing a shiver as he came to Lalna's bedside, his bare feet barely making any sound on the hardwood. Lalna opened one lazy eye and stared up at him, blue eyes misty and skin fever-pink.

"What's the diagnosis, doctor?" Lalna said, "Is it fatal?"

Xephos stared at him, dumbfounded, and sighed heavily. "You have a bad cold, Lalna, not the bloody _plague_. Stop being such a drama queen."

Lalna breathed out an overdramatic sigh, laying himself further across his bed until he was almost lying diagonally over the entire thing. "Kiss it better?"

Xephos snorted and threw a pillow from the floor at Lalna's face, making him squeak with displeasure. "I'm _not_ enabling you, you manchild."

Lalna chucked the pillow back, but it went about three feet too far to the left and Xephos found himself snickering at Lalna's faintly defeated expression. Lalna started to laugh along with him after only a moment, the sound dissolving into fake coughs at the end that he stifled with a hand over his mouth. "I'm _dying_ , Xeph', better make it quick."

"You're impossible," Xephos groaned, and made for the door. Lalna sick was more needy than Lalna well, and that was a feat of its own.

"Seriously, kiss me," Lalna called out, and Xephos stopped with a sigh, "Or at least make me one of those honey drinks, they're about as good."

"Do you want me to get ill?" Xephos said, exasperated, and Lalna stretched a feeble hand out for him.

"We can be sick _together_ , it's a team-building exercise. Didn't Honeydew want us to do some of those or something?"

"If by team building exercise you mean having a brain made of mush and a necessity to go through eighty boxes of tissues a day."

Lalna shifted under the covers so he only took up a reasonable part of the bed. "Have a sick day with me."

"If I'm ill, who's going to get you all your bloody drinks?" Xephos eyed the two empty mugs beside the bed with a raised eyebrow."You go through about ten a day."

"I said kisses were just as good!" Lalna whined, and waved a hand in Xephos' direction like he could reach.

"I'm going," Xephos said, and managed to get a hand on the doorknob before Lalna interrupted.

"Respect my dying wishes!" Lalna laughed, holding out his arms, and his puppy dog expression was just too much.

The mattress dipped under Xephos as he perched on the edge of it, eyeing the tissues strewn across the covers with distaste. Lalna's hygiene really was atrocious. 

"Did you have to go through an entire box in an hour?"

Lalna glanced down at the crumpled tissues like he'd never seen them before, and brushed them off the bed onto the wooden floor. Xephos wrinkled his nose.

"You're cleaning those up," Xephos said, "you gross man."

"Maybe later," Lalna said, grabbed him by the wrist.

Before he could be pulled in, Xephos steadied his hand on Lalna's shoulder and pushed him back. Lalna's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You get any mucus on me," Xephos deadpanned, "and I'll kill you."

Lalna's eyes lit up with amusement and a grin spread across his flushed face.

"I've got the _plague_ , Xephos, I'll be dead by morning."

"Oh, _shut up_ ," Xephos breathed, and leaned in.


End file.
